


Вересковое море

by SonGolifreya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Middle Ages, Mistakes, Post-Episode: s01e12 Knight After Knights, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGolifreya/pseuds/SonGolifreya
Summary: Тео замер на полпути. На фоне синевы он не смог найти разницы. Казалось, будто сам дух моря поселился на дне этих глаз. Парнишка немного поддался вперед и стиснул зубы, закрывая веки. И только тогда Тео смог очнуться.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 1





	Вересковое море

Парень слез с лошади и снял проклятый шлем, отбрасывая железяку в сторону. Он глубоко вздохнул, наполняя грудь свежим воздухом и отгоняя головокружение. Воин посмотрел вперед. Он стоял почти на самом краю обрыва. Морской ветер приятно холодил кожу лица, и захотелось как можно быстрее избавиться от кольчуги. Запах соли пощекотал нос, где-то вверху закричала птица. Парень смотрел, не отрываясь, на привычную для него картину, на неспокойное море.

Он слышал, что в этом краю должно быть много островов и торчащих из воды скал, но сколько не пытался, не увидел ничего. Лишь море бушевало, пытаясь достать до неба волнами. Через несколько часов ураган должен будет обрушиться на землю, и ему бы не хотелось находиться где-то поблизости. Солнце окончательно скрылось за стеной из непроницаемых туч. Плечи поникли: больше не было смысла держать правильную осанку для езды. Можно расслабиться.

— Тео! Какого черта ты там делаешь?! Кончай любоваться, тут и без этого дел полно, — парень скривился от противного голоса брата. Было откровенно лень чем-либо заниматься. Спасибо хоть за минуту отдыха.

— Достал, — и он повернулся.

Он старался игнорировать то, что увидел. Однако запах крови, которая пропитала всю его одежду под кольчугой, просто не давала это сделать. Теперь, вместо бескрайнего моря, было такое же бескрайнее поле трупов. Алый цвет совсем не уступал морской синеве. Отрубленные конечности, раздробленные черепа, стоны умирающих коней. Ни одного человеческого стона. На их врагах даже не было нормальной брони и достойного оружия; их забили, как скот. И все ради сиюминутного желания отца.

Его отец в последние годы стал совсем непредсказуемым. Некогда храбрый и рассудительный правитель поддался соблазну жадности, тщеславию, а иногда и простому слову «хочу» без каких-либо объяснений. Тео был четвертым сыном, поэтому при всем желании не смог бы бороться за трон. Особенно, если бы пришлось перерезать половину их государства. И все ради каменного трона.

В жизни Тео волновали другие вещи. Он ждал момента, чтобы свалить с этого глупого острова и отправиться на континент. Ему хотелось увидеть мир, а не крошить головы якобы врагов, которые просто не дали секретный рецепт. Столько проблем ради какого-то пива. Парень просто не понимал.

— Джексон, скоро здесь начнется шторм, и мне бы не хотелось стоять вот здесь среди мертвых тел, — Тео скривился и сделал шаг через труп, подходя к лошади и хватая её за вожжи. Животное с охотой последовало за хозяином.

— Я не осматривал трупы. Сам посмотри на них, этот народ слишком бедный. Дрались палками, в лохмотьях, — Джексон пнул какого-то мужчину в руку, — я надеюсь, что в их подземельях есть вещи куда более ценные.

— По какой причине мы все еще здесь? Битва окончилась полчаса назад, — Тео посмотрел вдаль, на берег. Почти все воины столпились в одном месте. Он отчетливо видел рыжего коня его отца и блестящую корону. Все громко кричали и не двигались с места, — что там происходит?

— Поймали только двух пленных, — парень фыркнул, — остальные пали или перерезали друг другу глотки. Как умалишенные.

В этот момент братья заметили, как со скалы полетело тело. Тео видел, как мужчина слабо тряхнул руками, а затем успокоился. Не отрывая взгляда, он видел, как разбился пленник об прибрежные скалы. Море в мгновение поглотило все, что от него осталось. В толпе раздался громкий смех.

— Пойдем посмотрим.

Тео с какой-то долей ненависти проталкивался через орущих мужиков. Все были похожи на каких-то свиней в кольчуге с полным отсутствием рассудка. Каждый норовил вытолкнуть его обратно, но, замечая, что это один из многих сыновей короля, отступал в сторону. В такие моменты Тео ломал взглядом камни. Он был совсем не рад, что наконец дошел до цели.

Его отец и несколько братьев стояли в нескольких метрах от обрыва и смотрели на развернувшееся зрелище. Огромный мужчина, которого Тео знал, как одного из военачальников и особо жестокого человека, держал мальчишку. Все пленники всегда попадали именно к нему, потому что методы его пыток были максимально далеки от слова «сострадание». Король никогда не пачкал руки сам. Тео сделал шаг поближе, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть.

Воин размером со скалу держал какого-то хилого подростка за волосы, приподнимая его над землей. Он морщился от боли в голове, но не сводил пронзительного взгляда с короля. А потом этот взгляд нечаянно соскользнул на нового зрителя. Тео замер на полпути. На фоне синевы он не смог найти разницы. Казалось, будто сам дух моря поселился на дне этих глаз. Парнишка немного поддался вперед и стиснул зубы, закрывая веки. И только тогда Тео смог очнуться.

— Итак, теперь ты понимаешь, насколько серьезны мои намерения? — Король говорил медленно, четким, стальным голосом. Тео привык к нему с самых ранних лет, поэтому не боялся, но новые люди всегда впадали в ступор.

— Я не знаю, — мальчишка выплюнул слова, будто общался с какой-то жабой. Он совсем не боялся умирать. На поле из трупов, окруженный врагами. Возможно, бояться уже не было смысла, — ты только что скинул моего отца с обрыва. Он последний, кто знал рецепт.

— И не поленюсь придать и тебя волнам, — внутри Тео что-то оборвалось.

Он слышал, что этот край населяет небольшой народ. Они никогда ни с кем не воевали, а только чествовали природу и пили свой дурманящий напиток. Легенды ходили, что рецепт был слишком сложным для любого пивовара в мире. Кто-то говорил, что он может прибавить несколько лет жизни, а кто-то — что вернуть молодость. И Тео знал истинную причину, по которой пришла война. Стоит только посмотреть на длинные седые пряди отца.

Вот только Тео не мог принять саму суть. Народ по слухам никогда не жадничал и мог варить свое пиво для других. Видимо, король хотел владеть им в полной мере сам. Однако сейчас стоит последний их представитель. Все погибли.

С самого детства Тео был слишком самовлюбленным. Мать умерла еще до его сознательного возраста. Быть четвертым в семье — не самое почетное звание, поэтому он старался привлечь к себе внимание всеми возможными способами. Парень знал, от кого унаследовал свое тщеславие. До момента, пока не вышел в первый раз в море. Вот уже четыре года он, как компас на север, поворачивался к воде.

— Ну так давай! — Подросток попытался вырваться из крепкого захвата, но не смог. По-моему, Тео слышал, как рвались его волосы. — Если ты думаешь, что испугал меня или поверг в отчаяние, то ты ошибаешься. Все погибли. Погибну и я.

— Ты ещё не представляешь, что такое страх, юнец, — Король кивнул своему генералу.

— Сегодня ты увидел, как умирает твой народ. Как пал твой отец в бездну. А завтра ты увидишь, как падаешь в бездну сам. Долго и мучительно. Сэр Джонатан, отдаю мальчика под ваше усмотрение. Выжмите из него рецепт. Если понадобится, пытайте его до старости.

Тео с шоком смотрел, как паренек ринулся бежать. Клок волос остался у генерала-мучителя в руке. Но бежал он далеко не в глубь материка. Пленник собирался прыгнуть с обрыва, ни секунды не раздумывая. К сожалению, теперь все догадались, что его отец был не последним, кто знал секретный рецепт. Он еще такой юный. Его поймали под рукава в мгновение от прыжка. В толпе раздался гогот животных.

Увидит ли Тео еще раз в жизни это лицо? Без шрамов, ожогов… Молодое и неизбитое. После того, как его расколют, а его обязательно расколют. Он будет подобно отцу выброшен в воду. Воин уже видел летящее тело и слышал крик в ушах. Эту историю он видел несколько раз по кругу.

— Отец! Отдай этого парня мне, — Тео вышел вперед и привлек к себе внимание.

— Посмотри на него. Он хочет покончить с собой. Разве этот дурак сможет уследить за ним? На его цепях погибло немало важных лиц. Этого мы никем не сможем заменить.

— Продолжай, — только и сказал король. Парнишка с ненавистью посмотрел на него. Тео был похож на скалу, о которую разбился его отец. И, наверно, если бы ему дали возможность выбирать… Лучше смерть.

— На человека можно по-разному влиять. Он не боится смерти. И какой толк тыкать в него раскалёнными иглами и опускать язык в кипяток? А если он лишится рассудка? — многие одобрительно загалдели. Им-то какое дело? Будто кто-то даст им попробовать пиво. Лицо генерала исказилось. А все потому, что правда.

— Сэр Джонатан, вы сможете гарантировать, что пленник не умрет и не сойдет с ума? — король посмотрел на генерала строгим взглядом, а потом добавил. — Своей головой?

— Нет.

— Тогда первым его получит Теодор, — король развернулся к своему войску. — Сегодня мы победили врага, недостойного нашего пальца. Сломили жалкий и трусливый народ. Но это не означает, что вы не достойны! Сегодня будет последний пир, где мы не испробуем прекрасного и неповторимого напитка. Я прав, Теодор?

— Конечно, отец.

— Воины! Возвращаемся! — все начали группироваться в отдельные отряды.

Король с сыновьями развернулись и направились к недалеко расположенному городу. На месте остались только Тео, двое мужчин, что держали пленника, и свита. Двое из приближенных перехватили паренька и оттащили его от края, давая неизвестным мужчинам уйти вслед за своим отрядом.

— Брось меня в океан, — паренек начал сопротивляться, но с хорошо натренированными воинами шансов практически не оставалось. Пленника усадили на колени около Тео, выворачивая руки, чтобы ограничить движения, — я все равно при любом удачном раскладе завершу начатое.

— Даже если бы я очень хотел выбросить тебя в море, то все равно бы не мог. Прямой приказ короля. Мой отец бывает чересчур жестоким. Даже с сыновьями, — Тео усмехнулся. — Неужели так недорога жизнь? Сколько тебе?

— Сейчас это не имеет значения, — он попытался вновь затрепыхаться, но силы понемногу оставляли его, — вы убили весь мой народ, сбросили моего отца в море и надеетесь получить рецепт меда? Для нас нет ничего важнее гордости. Каждый пал в надежде сохранить рецепт. Ты его не получишь.

— Лично мне нет дела до этого меда, — Тео махнул рукой на паренька, — жизнь намного ярче и ценней, чем ты думаешь. Некому скоро будет хранить вашу гордость. Вороны с радостью склюют её.

Парень ничего не отвечал. Этот разговор был изначально тупиковым. Тео не нужен рецепт, парень не хочет его отдавать. Очень жаль, что в дело вмешивается король со старческими прихотями. Так жили бы все спокойно. Тео и сам не понимал, зачем вообще полез в это болото. Он никогда не пытал людей и не добивался нужной информации. Может, ему было так жаль потерять аквамариновые глаза.

— Тео, что будем делать с ним? — задал вопрос смуглый парень с копной волос на голове. Он был одним из тех, кто держал пленника.

— Даже не знаю, Скотт. Я думаю, стоит его связать. Желательно по рукам и ногам. Тащить его, конечно, не самое приятное в мире занятие. Но дергать за веревку, чтобы он шел быстрее, тоже не хочется. Нужно успеть вернуться в город до грозы, — Тео призадумался.

— У нас есть свободная лошадь. Можно связать его и повесить на неё. Так действительно будет быстрее, — сказал второй парень.

— Пусть Айзек принесет веревку.

Пока парня скручивали по рукам и ногам, Тео не прекращал смотреть в сторону моря. У горизонта уже начинали бить молнии, а ветер стал пронизывать до костей. Пленник ругался на каком-то своем диалекте. Никто из присутствующих не мог его понять. Крик сник, когда парня окончательно привязали к лошади. Теперь было совсем не пошевелиться, поэтому смысл в борьбе полностью пропал. Но Тео видел: тот просто выжидает.

Они отправились в замок.

***

Тео вернулся в свои хоромы в одних шелковых штанах. Они изрядно напились с братьями в отдельном от общего пира месте, и теперь он не мог вспомнить, где и почему оставил остальные вещи. На нем не было даже обуви. Служанка, как и ожидалось, по приказу зажгла свечи к его «примерному» возвращению, поэтому в помещении было довольно светло. Достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть неспящие бирюзовые глаза.

— Живой? — Тео прошел вялой походкой до своей кровати и, не расстилая её, упал поверх покрывала. Он подтянулся ближе к подушке и подложил её под локоть для более удобной позы. Парнишка лишь фыркнул на это.

— А что я по-твоему должен сделать? — он дернул веревки, которыми сковали его руки и привязали к сундуку с золотом. На ногах были кандалы. Максимум, что смог бы сделать пленник — это разбить голову от досады. — Я пытался задержать дыхание, но в итоге вырубался и просыпался вновь.

— Даже так? — Тео пригляделся к рукам парня и заметил множество ссадин и синяков. Все же лучше, чем у генерала-мучителя. Возможно, у него уже не было бы всех пальцев на ногах. — Ты когда в последний раз ел?

— Я отказываюсь от еды, — гордо проговорил юноша. Сын короля лишь обреченно вздохнул и ударил себя по лбу. Тео подтянул ноги к груди и уселся, упираясь в спинку кровати. На это маленькое представление пленник лишь наклонил голову в удивлении.

— Зачем тебе пытаться накормить меня? Разве тебе не нужно выпытывать рецепт?

— Нужно. Но мне откровенно все равно, что за пиво или мед вы там варили в своих пещерах. Моя бы воля, я бы и знать не знал про ваш народ, — Тео зевнул и немного издевательски улыбнулся. Остатки от прошлых привычек, — спрашиваю для сохранности своей и твоей головы. У короля семнадцать детей. Живых. Поверь, он не станет долго думать.

— Мой народ погиб ради какой-то прихоти старого дурака? — парень снова рванулся куда-то в сторону. Видимо, он просто не мог сидеть на месте, даже голодный, обессилевший и весь избитый своими же попытками вырваться.

— Да.

— И много людей помимо нас погибло от руки старческого рассудка? — Тео почему-то не понравилось, что парень причислил себя к погибшим. Он сидит вот здесь, перед ним, и смотрит на него своими наивными, огромными глазами.

— Много.

— Ты же понимаешь, да, что я не скажу ни слова по поводу рецепта? — парень продолжал упрямо рассматривать расслабленного Тео, на губах которого играла странная улыбка. Он будто умер и попал в какой-то кошмар.

Месяц назад он бегал со своей сестрой по цветущим вересковым полям, помогал отцу готовить мед и делать обувь. Их жизнь была полна счастья. Засуха случилась всего два раза за все сознательные годы парня. А сейчас он сидит на полу, может двигать только шеей и мечтает о смерти. Все, что осталось от их народа — их древний секрет, и он унесет его в могилу.

— Меня уже достало, что все вокруг говорят о том, что мне безразлично. Посмотри на меня. Я в стельку пьян, вернулся в одних штанах и понятия не имею, где остальные, разговариваю с парнишкой, которого должен пытать, как с другом. Какое мне дело до чертового рецепта сейчас? Скажи, — Тео уже начинал откровенно злиться. Каждый норовил спросить его про дальнейший план действий. А он и не думал, — ты пленник и должен радоваться, но будто лезешь на рожон. Как тебя зовут?

— Ты какой-то странный, — Парень заморгал глазами, не ожидая услышать подобного от захватчика. Так просто вестись на уловки врага он точно не собирался, — если это способ втереться ко мне в доверие, можешь не пытаться.

— Больно надо, коротышка.

Тео бросил в упрямого пленника подушку, совершенно не обращая внимания на возмущенное выражение лица. Он встал с кровати и виляющей, нестойкой походкой направился к двери. Голубые глаза, не переставая, смотрели за его движениями. Тео схватился за массивную ручку и с силой открыл дверь.

— Эми! Эми, принеси чего-нибудь поесть и выпить! — сын короля бросил быстрый взгляд на заинтересованного парня. — Обычной воды.

Через десять минут в комнату постучались, а в следующую секунду зашла молодая девушка с подносом в руках. На нем лежала парочка ножек индейки, нарезанные овощи, какая-то каша, приборы. Кувшин с водой держала еще одна служанка, намного младше Эми. Скорее всего — дочь. Кому какая разница.

— У тебя, по сути, два варианта. Первый: ты ешь с руки. И если ты сопротивляешься, то ложка превращается в оружие. Второй вариант: я развязываю тебе руку, и ты спокойно ешь сам, не пытаясь себя покалечить, — Тео поставил поднос на кровать, а кувшин — на пол. Парнишка проследил за движениями воды чересчур внимательно, — и если ты думаешь, что несколько кружек пива помогут сбежать, то помимо меня тут, за дверью, находится моя личная стража. Выбирай, коротышка.

— Можно мне сначала попить? — парень кивнул в сторону кувшина, не обращая внимания на приятно пахнущую еду. Тео сам понял, что он решил есть все же своей рукой. Хороший выбор, ибо сейчас из него не самая чуткая и адекватная нянька.

— Вилку я заберу себе. И говорю сразу: не поленюсь ткнуть в бедро, — Тео вновь встал с кровати и, недовольно бурча себе под нос, опять открыл дверь. — Скотт! Подойди сюда.

— Какое поручение?

Уже знакомый парень с копной волос прибежал в комнату, весь красный и запыхавшийся. Именно он сегодня со своим другом связывал брыкающегося пленника и привязывал того к лошади. У него было слишком наивное лицо. Все из личной гвардии сына короля имели примерно один возраст и были наверняка не намного старше его самого.

Личную охрану Тео набирал сам, и почти на сто процентов она состояла из его друзей детства, которые были детьми прислуги. Так он мог доверять им и точно знать, кто и что способен сделать. Вообще, у Тео были большие проблемы с доверием, но, глядя в эти необычные глаза, ему хотелось большего, чем обычный сарказм.

— Можешь обрезать веревку, которая держит его… — Тео остановился и попытался сфокусироваться на пареньке. — Коротышка, какой рукой ты обычно ешь?

— Правой, — впервые за их непродолжительное общение он сдвинул брови, будто был чем-то недоволен, но говорить не решался. Необычный абсурд в совокупности с его наглостью. — Я не коротышка.

— Ты уверен? Он же как угорь. Мне его, конечно, тоже жаль, но королю мертвый пленник не нужен, — Скотт почесал свою голову.

— Я полностью уверен. Мы так его связали, что он сможет двигать только частью руки. А ложку я у него точно отберу перед сном, — Тео подтолкнул рукой охранника делать свою работу.

— Только не клади его с собой в кровать, — между парнями были явно дружеские отношения, потому что везде прислуге и воинам не позволялось таким образом обращаться к своим вельможам, тем более — к детям короля. Скотт быстро справился с поручением и направился к двери.

— Точно не сегодня ночью, — Тео засмеялся, и пленник впервые услышал немного хриплый от вина смех хозяина комнаты. И не только комнаты. А вот ему было совсем не до смеха. Он вылупил глаза и посмотрел на кровать.

— Через несколько часов Стайлз заменит меня, — Скотт вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Тео лишь кивнул двери и вернулся на свое прежнее место.

Как только ему удалось удобно лечь на свою импровизированную гору подушек, он наткнулся на недовольное лицо мальчишки. Тео поднял свою бровь, выражая немой вопрос: «Что не так?». Парень лишь закатил глаза и подвигал своей свободной рукой. Если говорить честно, то много свободы он не получил, поэтому мог и не рассчитывать на побег. Тео лишь вздохнул, снова слез с кровати и вместе с подносом сел перед пленником, не забывая кувшин. Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы опрокинул его на кого-нибудь из них двоих.

— Мне все равно придется почти кормить тебя. Совсем нехорошо. Пол холодный, — сын короля слегка поежился.

— Да что ты говоришь? — губы Тео сами по себе вытянулись в подлую улыбочку. Мальчик наконец-то начинал расслабляться в его присутствии. Возможно, следующим шагом их общения будет отсутствие попыток к самоубийству.

— Сначала коротышка скажет мне имя, иначе его и запишут коротышкой в списки пленных, — Тео соблазнительно налил в стакан воды и выпил. Парню оставалось только смотреть, как ритмично дергается кадык в его гортани, — как мало воды осталось, и вставать уже не хочется за новым кувшином. Как думаешь?

— Лиам, — тихо проговорил парень. Тео лишь снова вскинул бровями, делая вид, что не расслышал тихий лепет. Пленник лишь обреченно выдохнул и плотно сжал зубы, отворачиваясь в сторону. — Лиам, меня зовут Лиам!

— Я представляться не буду. Мое имя ты уже слышал, — Тео улыбался только глазами, его губы были неподвижны. Ему совсем все равно на глупый рецепт. Сегодня он хочет повеселиться с упрямым и наивным мальчишкой, — приятно познакомиться.

— А мне нет, — Лиам перевел злобный взгляд на сына короля, — дай уже попить. Свою часть сделки я выполнил.

Тео молча налил ему стакан воды и протянул в свободную руку. Парень вцепился в кружку мертвой хваткой, вырывая её. Он жадно, почти давясь, осушил кружку и протянул её Тео, который тут же её забрал.

— Еще.

— Не так быстро, — Тео налил воды в стакан и поставил его перед собой. Лиам не отрывал от него взгляд. — Главный компонент твоего меда или пива?

— Я не буду этого говорить. Если ты думаешь, что так просто можешь получить его, то ты ошибаешься, — парень отвернул голову, — я уже подумал, что в тебе больше разума, чем в твоем отце.

— Не глупи. Каким образом я могу получить мед, если ты скажешь всего компонент? — Тео посмотрел на задравшего голову мальчишку. — Мне нужно сказать отцу завтра хоть что-то. Если мы придем к нему без каких-либо новостей, тебя отправят на пытки, а меня, в лучшем случае, в тюрьму.

— И чем же это нам поможет? — Лиам опустил голову. — Я чувствую себя предателем.

— А я пока вижу только глупца, — Тео фыркнул. Все перед глазами крутилось, — нам нужно уехать отсюда. Желательно ко мне домой. Там отец не сможет контролировать. Я думал, мы можем соврать, что какой-то компонент есть только там. Но я не знаю рецепта.

Тео развел руками. Логично.

— Не придется даже врать, — Парень вновь повернулся на сына короля и посмотрел в его глаза. Там он пытался отыскать правду. Есть ли у него шанс не предать народ и остаться в живых? Не убьет ли его своя же надежда? Он глубоко вздохнул, — золотой вереск. Он растет только на нашем берегу и, вроде как, на берегу твоей родины.

— Откуда ты знаешь это? — Тео по-настоящему изумился.

— Когда нагрянула война, отец сказал, что вы сами топчете рецепт, — вот и все. Одну из главных вещей он сдал. И это было хуже смерти.

Тео завис на несколько минут. Он раздумывал, каким образом можно более мягко и правдоподобно использовать эту информацию. Отец совсем не доверяет ему. Он считал Тео слишком умным и коварным. Возможно поэтому до сих пор оставлял в своем ближайшем окружении. Не все сыновья отправились в поход. Лучше просто сказать правду и немного приукрасить её, а пока можно перевести тему на более нейтральную. Иначе мальчишка умрет со стыда.

— А почему это ты не рад со мной познакомиться? — Тео опустил пустую кружку и набрал в ложку каши, протягивая Лиаму. — Постарайся не испачкаться, не хочу просить греть воду в такой поздний час.

— Потому что твой отец вырезал весь мой народ, в угрозах скинул моего отца в океан и теперь ждет, когда я предам совсем все, что любил свои шестнадцать лет, — да, возможно парень имел право злиться и не хотеть с ним общаться. Но обстановка слегка разрядилась. Тео из-за хмеля совсем забыл обстоятельства их встречи. Лиам с удовольствием съел предложенную кашу и выжидающе посмотрел на невольного собеседника.

— Я до момента объявления войны даже не знал, что вы существуете, — Тео еще раз попытался дать понять парню, что ему глубоко все равно было на поход, на рецепт и на войну в целом, — моя бы воля — остался бы дома и занимался бы своими делами.

— И что же тебе помешало остаться? Без тебя, думаешь, не справились бы с нищим народом? — Лиам как-то очень горько усмехнулся. Совсем не свойственно для его возраста. Однако в этих краях дети взрослели слишком рано.

— Если тебе не повезет, ты познакомишься с моим отцом еще ближе, — Тео ответил злой улыбкой. Он совсем бессознательно потянулся к нескольким шрамам на правой руке. Остатки от «действенного» метода воспитания, — хочется сбежать.

— Зачем тебе спешить домой? Разве вы не грабите, не забираете самых красивых девушек и не пьете до полусмерти на пиру? — Лиам и сам не мог понять, издевается ли он или задает вполне логичный вопрос. Пленники таких вопросов не задают.  
Между делом они переключились на овощи.

— Не только девушек, — лукаво добавил Тео, отчего Лиам немного поперхнулся. И все же за этой язвительностью сидит вполне наивная натура. Возможно, Тео смог бы без труда достать из паренька полный рецепт. Но он стойко не хотел этого делать, — я же сказал, меня ждет там одно незаконченное дело.

— И что же это? — Лиам ел, как не в себя. За эти пять минут он смог прикончить практически всю еду, которую в него впихивал Тео. У них дома не всегда было такое разнообразие еды. Многое заменял их мед. Сын короля с вызовом посмотрел на пленника, тот лишь захлопал глазами. — Ты узнал мое имя и часть рецепта.

— И что с того? Ты пленник, и эти вещи тебя никак не касаются и не могут коснуться. Уверяю тебя, коротышка, — Тео дал последнюю ложку с едой. Холодный пол помог слегка протрезветь, но игривое настроение никуда не делось.

— Ты же уже знаешь мое имя? Почему опять коротышка?! — проглотив последний кусок, заворчал парень.

— Ты с того момента не особо вырос, — Тео усмехнулся и отставил посуду в сторону. С утра прислуга все унесет. Как удобно быть сыном короля. Иногда.

Тео встал со своего места, стянул покрывало вместе с одной из подушек и протянул их Лиаму.

— Серьезно?

Окинув парня оценивающим взглядом, Тео убедился в том, что Стайлз прекрасно понял фразу: «Свяжи так, чтобы не сбежал и не убился». Лиам напоминал подобие тряпичной куклы на веревочках. Шевелить конечностями он может, но совсем безрезультатно. А со свободной кистью смотрелся совсем нелепо.

Тео не оставалось ничего другого, как слегка приподнять парня и подложить ему покрывало, а подушку подложить под голову. Выглядело конечно не так удобно, но лучше, чем холодный пол. Лиам сдавленно выдохнул и откинул голову на подушку, расслабляясь. Ему стало намного теплее, удобнее, и поэтому глаза сами по себе начали закрываться.

— С утра придет Стайлз и отведет тебя в уборную, — Тео дошел до своей кровати и тоже блаженно улегся на неё. Какой же странный день у него сегодня был. Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на уснувшего парня, — я надеюсь увидеть тебя завтра живым, Лиам.

***

Утро было невероятно ужасным. И Тео не имел ввиду легкое похмелье, которое проявлялось в виде сухости и неприятного привкуса во рту, побаливающей головы и ломоты в мышцах. Он думал о грозе. Да, именно о грозе, разразившейся в стенах его комнаты. Этот ураган время от времени случался там, где жил Тео, но он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к такому. С утра в его комнату влетел Стайлз.

— Тео! Тео! Ты почему еще валяешься в кровати? Солнце давно встало! — парень бегал, как умалишённый, по комнате и махал руками. Сын короля схватился за голову и попытался зажать уши, чтобы окончательно не потерять слух. — Почему ты не сказал Скотту разбудить тебя пораньше?!

— Стайлз, заткнись! — из последних сил заорал Тео, приходя в себя. Стилински и правда замолчал, но всего лишь на несколько секунд. Хотя бы заговорил намного тише обычного.

Лиам от крика подорвался, словно ужаленный стаей змей, и заозирался по сторонам. Он так испугался, что чуть не выпрыгнул из веревок. Зрелище было бы еще то! Он пытался разобраться, какого черта происходит в комнате, но тут же отвлекся на сковывающую боль во всем теле. Если он прямо сейчас не разомнется, то умрет.

— Вот все вы так говорите. Заткнись да заткнись. А ты знаешь, что через полчаса должен появиться перед королем с первым отчетом? Он уже ждет каких-то результатов. На парне же нет никаких царапин, никаких признаков насилия, и выглядит он незапуганным. Я в своей кровати просыпаюсь в большем страхе! Посмотри на него, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в скривившегося Лиама.

— Он не запуган? Ты посмотри на его выражение лица! Да ты своим появлением мертвого разбудишь и дьявола прогонишь! Сколько раз я говорил стучаться перед тем, как войти? — Тео поднялся с кровати и схватил Стайлза за плечи.

— Я стучал!

— Коротышка, он стучал?!

— Нет, — интонация была похожей скорее на вопрос, чем на утверждение, но Тео этого было достаточно. Он ткнул пальцем в пленника.

— Я может и спал после пьянки, но он сидел на полу и говорит, что не слышал! — Тео отошел от Стилински и схватился за лицо, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. — Мне нужно умыться и прополоскать рот. И никаких но!

— А и не будет никаких но! Король ждет тебя у себя в течение получаса. Я могу попытаться вырвать тебе лишних десять минут, но это все. Подумай, что будешь говорить, командир, — Стайлз посмотрел в светлые глаза Тео чересчур серьезно. У них и правда могут быть проблемы. Хозяин комнаты выдохнул, — сейчас придут Скотт и Дерек, чтобы помочь тебе с пленником. И парочка служанок с одеждой и ковшом горячей воды.

— Я согласен на все, если ты наконец уйдешь и оставишь меня в тишине хоть на пять минут, — Тео замахал в сторону Стилински рукой. Дверь хлопнула, — слава Господу, он ушел.

— Это кто был? — Лиам продолжал сидеть и пытаться понять, что здесь происходит, и попутно не умереть от ломоты во всем теле. — Это он должен был отвести меня в уборную? Или это кто-то другой?

— Да, это он. Стоит сказать Дереку, чтобы не назначал Стайлза караульным на утро. Сейчас придут двое парней. Они отведут тебя, — Тео подошел к шторам, но не решился их открыть. Его голова такого не выдержит. — Стайлз умный парень. Но так много слов из его уст выдержит не каждый.

— Я надеюсь, они придут скоро. Тела не чувствую, — Лиам задрыгал свободной рукой. В этот момент в комнату постучались. Тео беззвучно показал на дверь руками, как бы говоря: «Вот что значит стучаться». Лиам ответил сочувствующей гримасой, пока парень открывал дверь.

В комнату зашли двое парней. Одного из них он сразу узнал. Он видел его чаще остальных. Однако второго, хмурого и с черной бородой, видел впервые. Видок у незнакомца был тот еще. Казалось, он ненавидит весь мир и хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. С таким человеком Лиам засомневался идти в уборную. И тело уже не такое ватное.

Они молча подняли пленника на ноги и начали распутывать узлы. Тот, что с бородой, через пять минут стараний заворчал себе под нос и достал нож, разрезая веревки. Когда путы наконец упали к нему под ноги, Лиам рухнул. И если бы не держащие его крепкие руки, то разбил бы себе лицо о деревянный пол. Все тело трясло, но вместе с этим накатывали волны удовольствия. Даже если через некоторое время его опять свяжут. Парни повели его на выход.

— Только смотрите, чтобы он там не утопился, — Тео усмехнулся, глядя в голубые глаза. — Позорная смерть, коротышка.

— Я не коротышка, — еле слышно добавил Лиам.

Через секунду Тео наконец-то остался один. Искренняя улыбка не сходила с губ. Отметив свое состояние как «удовлетворительное», он решился открыть окно. Стайлз оказался прав: солнце уже давным-давно поднялось. Внизу по улицам туда-сюда сновали простые люди, разъезжали воины на лошадях, купцы с повозками. Они захватили этот город не так давно, но люди уже и забыли, что у них новый король. Власть меняется слишком часто, чтобы переживать по этому поводу. Тео был с ними согласен.

После вчерашней грозы небо все никак не могло успокоиться. Ветер гнал серые облака к горизонту. Из этого окна Тео мог только смотреть в сторону моря, без возможности увидеть прекрасную синеву. Он отчетливо увидел в слабом отражении окна не себя, а лицо Лиама с его аквамариновыми глазами. Не такая уж и плохая альтернатива. Снова раздался стук в дверь. Два раза. Как и всегда.

— Заходи, Лидия.

Рыжая девушка приоткрыла дверь, чтобы протиснуться внутрь. В её руках был таз с теплой водой, на плече висело полотенце. Девушка была из числа приближенных слуг самого Тео. Он выбрал её еще в детстве за красивый цвет волос. Даже думал жениться на ней, пока не узнал, что простолюдинам вход заказан в королевскую семью. Еще позже он и сам передумал жениться на девушках.

— Тео, у тебя не очень много времени, — Мартин прошла в комнату и поставила на один из стульев свою ношу, — король не отличается терпением. Ты знаешь.

— Я надеюсь, Стайлз забьет ему голову, — Тео улыбнулся и повернулся от окна к девушке. Было в ней что-то из королевского рода. Даже в простом платье и без возможности накраситься она выглядела намного лучше многих придворных дам.

— Когда-нибудь его отведут на плаху или, как минимум, щипцами вырвут язык, — Лидия усмехнулась. Еще одна из служанок внесла одежду и тут же поспешила уйти, — если бы не его умение тактически думать.

— Из него вышел бы неплохой шут.

Тео подошел к ковшу и набрал теплой воды. Он все еще видел глаза Лиама вместо своего отражения. Наваждение. Тео приложил руки к лицу и почувствовал, как последние отголоски похмелья окончательно исчезают. Проделав процедуру несколько раз, он вытянул руку вперед. Лидия поспешила вложить в нее полотенце.

— Теперь хоть в пекло.

— Буквально, — а еще Тео любил Мартин за ум. Балбесам не место в его компании. Если его братья набирали силачей и торгашей в свиту, то у Тео было место исключительно для мозговитых. На остальных у него не хватало терпения. — Я думаю, у тебя осталось не более четверти часа. Поспеши к королю. И придумай хотя бы по дороге, что ему соврать.

— Уже, — девушка взяла таз и направилась к выходу, пока Тео взял в руки свою одежду, разглядывая ее.

Не успела пройти и минута, как в дверях появился Лиам в сопровождении только Скотта. На его ногах и руках уже висели наручники, которые соединялись общей цепью. Тео стал задумываться, куда подевался Дерек. Когда дверь захлопнулась, сын короля вылез из своих спальных штанов, оставаясь совершенно нагим.

— Как раз вовремя, Тео. Нам уже нужно выходить, — Скотт показал взглядом Лиаму, что он должен сесть на сундук, где был ранее прикован, — Айзек подходил и сказал, что у Стайлза уже заканчиваются шутки и отговорки.

— Неужели?

Тео перевел взгляд на Лиама. В одно мгновение нестерпимо захотелось посмотреть на его лицо, глаза, которые теперь его преследовали. Заметив смущенный взгляд и легкий румянец на щеках парня, Тео не удержался от пошлой улыбки и подмигнул парню. Лиам смог лишь отвернуться в сторону всем корпусом, громко лязгая цепями. Эта игра становится с каждой минутой все интересней.

— Скотт, я сам отведу его к отцу. Будь добр, обеспечь нам свободный проход до места, где находится временный тронный зал, — Скотт хотел что-то возразить, но заметив, как Тео смотрит на пленника, решил оставить это при себе, — спасибо.

— Не опаздывай, — сколько же несчастная дверь сегодня открывалась и закрывалась.

Он специально одевался как можно медленнее, чтобы лишний раз краем глаза уловить реакцию мальчишки. Лиам украдкой поглядывал на Тео, стараясь казаться незаметным. Получалось крайне плохо. Сын короля перевел прямой взгляд на пленника, когда наконец закончил одеваться. Они смотрели друг на друга почти полминуты.

— Мне придется сейчас немного врать. Ты должен подыграть мне. И старайся быть правдоподобным. Моя репутация у отца в шатком положении, — Тео усмехнулся и подошел ближе к парню. — Мое второе имя — лжец.

— Ты так открыто говоришь об этом, — Лиам поднялся на ноги без команды. Он был на полголовы ниже, но это не мешало ему смотреть с вызовом в игривые глаза. Парень мог поклясться, что видит искры на дне зрачков. — Все остальное — ложь?

— Может быть.

— Отлично.

— Подыграй мне, — такими темпами отец пошлет за ними стражу. — Надеюсь, ты умнее, чем кажешься на первый взгляд, коротышка. Пошли.

— Я не коротышка.

На это заявление Тео решил промолчать. Он просто схватил мальчишку под руку и повел его в сторону временного тронного зала. И слава богам, что его спальня находилась довольно далеко. Не хватало для веселья встречать короля и его мерзкую свиту каждый раз, выходя за дверь. Зато теперь приходится вести пленника, словно какое-то приведение с цепями. Так, наверное, рождаются легенды.

— Входите.

Тео постучался в дверь, хотя прекрасно знал, что все готовы к его приходу. Вся приближенная свита короля ждала именно его. Сейчас у правителя лишь одна мысль, которая донимала практически всех. Он не увидел никого нового: девять братьев, два шута, пять советников, палач и какое-то количество служанок. Все перевели взгляд на вошедших и тут же затихли.

— Теодор, как обычно опаздываешь, — король обращался к сыну, но глазами вцепился в пленника в цепях. Он, казалось, пытался рассмотреть его душу и понять, что на самом деле в голове парня. Лиама передернуло.

— Прошу прощения, отец. Ушло определённое количество времени, чтобы сковать его цепями, — Лиам старался сдержать эмоции глубоко внутри. Конечно же Тео решил скинуть всю вину на него. Так намного проще.

— Доложи, как идут дела. Удалось ли тебе выяснить хоть что-то? — теперь взгляд цепких глаз упал на Тео. Годами он учился не выдавать собственных эмоций, и подобное испытание как нельзя лучше подготовило его. Он не боится.

— Я значительно продвинулся в познании секретного рецепта, — эти слова взбудоражили короля, он слегка поерзал в кресле, собираясь внимательно слушать отпрыска, — пленник готов сотрудничать с нами в приготовлении напитка.

— Подтверди, — король теперь смотрел на Тео, но обращался к Лиаму. Парень колебался. Он боялся сказать не то. Видимо, это было частью игры, в которую его втянули без объяснения правил. Так или иначе, он все равно не собирается выдавать секрет.

— Да, это так.

— Что вам нужно для этого? — Король буквально просиял. Без подсказок Тео мог сказать, что сейчас он больше рад не победе, а сломленному духу последнего представителя захваченного народа. Жаль, что на этом он не остановится.

— Нам нужно вернуться на родину, — зал сразу оживился. Люди прекрасно понимали, что находятся посреди военного похода. Король ни за что не захочет повернуть назад даже из-за желанного напитка. Впереди новые земли, которые нужно разграбить и присоединить к их государству. Лицо отца сразу поменяло радость на непоколебимую строгость.

— И чем же ты объяснишь причину возвращения? — Тео повернулся на Лиама. Вчера парень показывал какую-то детскую храбрость вперемешку с безумием. А сейчас просто стоит, сгорбившись, и смотрит своими большими синими глазами. То на Тео, то на короля.

— Ваши кони вытоптали весь вереск, — парень, чтобы не попасться, перестал смотреть на бесстрастное лицо Тео и перевел взгляд на короля. Похоже, что его такой короткий ответ ни капли не удовлетворил. Надо продолжать врать, — вереск растет лишь на двух территориях этой земли: в наших краях и в пределах вашего родного города. Так говорил мне отец. Сам я ни разу этого не видел. Также мы можем подождать, когда зацветет наш вереск. Король.

— Я не поверну армию назад. Вам придется вернуться, — пожилой мужчина потер свою бороду, впервые с момента прихода сына и пленного отвернулся в сторону и расслабил лицо. Он обдумывал, каким образом ему лучше поступить. В этот момент никто не смел его тревожить. Стояла гробовая тишина. В какой-то момент он повернулся к Тео с улыбкой, — Теодор, если ты достанешь напиток, я подумаю о несущественности кровного наследия. В противном случае…

Повисла гробовая тишина.

— Можешь отправляться.

Тео только кивнул, сразу же выходя из холла. Он схватил Лиама за плечо, выволакивая его за собой. Массивные двери хлопнули. Только теперь в окружении парня можно было немного расслабиться и улыбнуться. Настоящий ад в виде войны наконец закончился для него. Он еще немного ближе к своей цели.

— И что теперь? — Лиам не знал, чего ему нужно бояться. Вроде теперь он будет дальше от короля. Поможет ли ему это? — Мы справились намного быстрее, быстрее, чем готовились. Это нормально?

— Это просто отлично! — им навстречу вышел Скотт, который, заметив их, начал двигаться в сторону парней.

— Ну, что?

— Отправляй птицу домой, мы возвращаемся, — даже Лиам улыбнулся от удивления на лице подчиненного. Наверно, это действительно неплохо, — также приведи Дерека, пусть он последит за пареньком. Пошли вниз Стайлза, нужно будет обсудить некоторые вопросы. Поспеши. Ты сам знаешь, что время работает против нас. А пока отведи его в мою комнату.

— А со мной-то что? — Скотт аккуратно взял Лиама за плечо и повел вдаль по коридору.

— Некогда, — Тео махнул ему рукой, — обсудим в дороге, — и скрылся за неизвестной Лиаму дверью.

***

Лиам был очень удивлён положением вещей. Даже скорее поражен. После объявления, что отряд Тео возвращается домой, все произошло слишком быстро. Парень не успел толком обдумать дальнейшую судьбу, как его потащили по неизвестным комнатам, где его переодели, дали умыться, накормили. Парень только таращился на всех неизвестных людей и старался не привлекать внимание цепями.

Казалось, что Тео с его свитой только и ждали момента свалить. Они собрались буквально за полдня. А Лиам насчитал не менее ста человек, когда они вышли во двор. Все смотрели на него, как на диковинного зверя. Но самым позорным было идти к повозке для пленных совершенно одному. Его учили скрывать эмоции от посторонних, а перед войной говорили, что скорее многие погибнут. Но выжить не повезло лишь Лиаму. И это — одиночество среди врагов. Ужасное.

Сын короля напряженно наблюдал, как пленника вели к крытой повозке. Он опустил голову, стараясь не смотреть на окружающих людей. Тео не мог не радоваться скорому отъезду домой. Если все действительно пройдет удачно, то он наконец сможет воплотить свой план в жизнь. Однако парень мрачнее тучи сильно портил ему настроение. Но Тео понимал: здесь поможет только время. После того, как Лиам зашел в одну огромную повозку, Скотт дал команду выдвигаться.

Дорога домой таким небольшим отрядом должна была занять не более двух дней. Особенно, если они не будут делать длинные привалы. Каждый понимал, по каким причинам они пытаются двигаться быстрее. Только один Лиам не знал, в какую гущу событий он на самом деле попал. И все же, это лучше, чем топор палача. Тео еще раз призадумался о своем многостадийном плане. Именно в этот момент его нагнали Стайлз, Дерек и Скотт.

— Скотт, ты точно отправил три птицы? Ошибка станет фатальной, — Тео посмотрел на своего друга в легких доспехах требовательным взглядом. Парень подъехал еще ближе к своему командиру, чтобы не орать на все поле.

— Да, Тео. Одну официальную птицу для поддержания нашей легенды. Две с одинаковыми письмами я послал Финну. Он начнет готовить все к нашему приезду. На расстоянии два дня, при скором темпе, с птицами ничего не случится, — Скотт заметил, что собеседник немного расслабился. — Я подозреваю, что они достигли своего назначения. Скоро будет ответ.

— Стайлз, как думаешь, может нам все же уехать на одном корабле, а потом пересесть на второй? — единственное, что хотел Тео, чтобы все прошло гладко. На практике это никогда не получается. Отсюда и волнения.

— Я считаю, идея с пиратами полностью покроет наше исчезновение. Остальное лишь напускное. Если за нами отправят корабль, они найдут лишь обломки около мыса Ангела. Никто не сможет понять, сколько затонуло кораблей, — Стайлз махнул рукой, — в городе найдется достаточное количество трупов, чтобы имитировать погибшую команду и нас.

— И все равно мне не по себе, — Тео все более успокаивался. Он ждал этого слишком долго, чтобы все потерять. Вместе со своей головой, — лишь бы на материке никто не узнал нас. Тогда слухи дойдут и до отца.

— На материке знают лишь твоего отца и фамилию. Если мы снимем все гербы и поменяем твою фамилию, никто никогда не поймет, — Дерек пристроился рядом со Скоттом. Подальше от рта Стайлза, — меня больше волнует, что ты собираешься делать с мальчишкой. Именно по его следу может пойти король.

— Когда второй корабль пойдет на дно, он сможет спросить его душу у дьявола морского. Откуда он узнает, что мы сбежали. Погибнут все, — Стайлз замахал руками, привлекая к себе внимание, и говорил достаточно громко, чтобы резать по уху Дерека, — прекрати напрягать Тео.

— Нужно все обдумать, — рядом фыркнул сын короля, — это выглядит слишком подозрительно. Тео недоволен войной, он уходит при первой возможности вместе с ключевой фигурой, а потом его корабль тонет. Никто не выживает. У короля достаточно ума и дурости, чтобы начать поиски мальчишки.

— И что же нам делать? — Скотт в привычной манере посмотрел своим наивным взглядом на каждого и состроил свое щенячье лицо. Лидер от природы иногда заставлял в этом сомневаться. — Может, стоит его оставить здесь и дать сбежать?

— И куда он побежит по-твоему? — Дерек изогнул бровь. — У него еще молоко на губах не обсохло, а ты надеешься, что он сможет скрыться от короля.

— Давайте его спросим? — Тео посмотрел на изумленные лица парней. — Хватит таращиться на меня. Он на самом деле нормальный парень. Как минимум у него есть чувство собственного достоинства.

— И что с того? — бросил недоверчиво Стайлз. — Может быть, он спит и видит, как сможет воткнуть нож в твой живот. Тем более у нас нет свободной лошади, чтобы он мог присоединиться. Хочешь заставить бежать его рядом на веревке?

— Зачем же? Я посажу его на свою лошадь. Места хватит, — животное фыркнуло, вызывая у Тео усмешку.

Тео поднял руку вверх, призывая отряд, растянувшийся в цепочку по дороге, остановиться. Команда была выполнена в мгновение ока, многие войны напряглись и выстроились в обороняющуюся позицию, пока Скотт не успокоил всех. Сын короля слегка пришпорил лошадь, чтобы быстрее достичь повозки. Стайлз смотрел на это и не мог прийти в себя. Все казалось таким нереальным.

— Это похоже на помешательство. Зачем ему этот мальчишка? — Дерек подошел ближе к Стилински. Он и сам был слегка удивлен.

— А сам будто не понимаешь.

Ловко спрыгнув с животного, Тео открыл повозку. Там в самом углу сидел Лиам и смотрел, как перекатываются цепи. Парень явно о чем-то призадумался. Он даже не заметил, как его покой потревожил солнечный свет. Стало как-то не по себе, почему-то захотелось просто смотреть на него, не тревожить. Но парень сам повернулся, одарив Тео заинтересованным взглядом.

— Я все еще живой. И даже ни разу не думал повеситься на цепях, — Лиам и сам не понял, с какого перепуга он решил улыбнуться Тео. — Почему мы остановились? Уже приехали?

— У меня есть разговор, — парень окончательно залез в повозку. Воздух был пыльным и сильно пах кровью. Сразу захотелось сбежать из этой пыточной камеры. Он вытащил ключ из кармана и внимательно посмотрел на пленника. Лиам уставился на ключ. — Коротышка, если я сниму цепи, ты обещаешь не заставлять гнаться за тобой по полю?

— А так хотелось, — парень состроил недовольное лицо, — куда мне бежать от отряда воинов? Я не дурак.

— Но достаточно наивен, — Тео хмыкнул и без задней мысли освободил Лиама от цепей. Тот сразу же схватился за руки, потирая запасться. Даже дышать стало легче. — На лошади когда-нибудь катался?

— У нас была лишь одна лошадь. Она нужна была по хозяйству, — Тео почему-то не подумал об этом. Откуда у бедного народа возьмутся животные для обучения верховой езде, тем более, зачем им это? Сын короля кивнул в сторону выхода.

Лиам вышел из повозки и сразу почувствовал разницу. Он был так рад увидеть облачное небо и летящих птиц. Золотые от цветов поля были по-настоящему бескрайними. Вот здесь была настоящая свобода. Тео даже не пытался отвлечь парня от созерцания всей этой красоты. Воины старались не смотреть на них, переговариваясь между собой. Лиам посмотрел на мирно стоящую лошадь. В сердце закралось недоверие. Почему она одна?

— Знакомься, это мой верный друг и убийца многих моих врагов, Цветочек, — лошадь повернула голову в сторону Тео, когда услышала свое имя. Лиам сделал тоже самое, — почему вы смотрите на меня осуждающе? Долой банальные клички.

— Потому что кличка для коня чересчур опасная, — пленник хмыкнул, — меня больше смущает, что здесь всего одна лошадь с единственным седлом.

— А меня — нет, — Тео подошел к животному и погладил его по гриве, — ты думал, что я доверю тебе отдельную лошадь? Коротышке, который хочет сбежать в любом доступном направлении, который даже не знает, как держать осанку? Седло одно, а сколько их должно быть по-твоему?

— Несколько?

— Давай не будем задерживать отряд глупыми разговорами. В фамильном замке наговоримся. Залезай, я помогу.

Лиам очень настороженно подошел животному и аккуратно положил на золотую шерсть руку. Не последовало никакой реакции. Спокойно вздохнув, парень ухватился за неизвестный ему ремешок и поставил ногу на стремя. Он напрягся из-за всех сил и попытался перебросить ногу через седло, но не получилось. За спиной послышался смешок Тео, который прекрасно знал, что из-за его роста это практически невозможно. Особенно новичку.

Только Лиам захотел повернуться и сказать хоть что-нибудь в ответ, как его подхватили и толкнули вверх. Он словно пёрышко опустился на седло и тут же вцепился в него. Было непривычно высоко. Лошадь лишь помотала головой. Пленник не успел даже сообразить, когда Тео ловким движением сам уселся в седло, плотно прижимаясь к Лиаму. Он перехватил вожжи и слегка ткнул в бока.

— Почему ты болтаешься, словно студень? — Тео недовольно прорычал в сторону парня, который не знал, за что ему уцепиться. — Схватись уже за что-нибудь, выглядишь чересчур глупо. Скотт! Давай команду, выдвигаемся. Я вас догоню, когда усажу этот мешок со свеклой, чтобы стыдно не было.

— Я впервые уселся на лошадь, — пробубнил Лиам. Он аккуратно взялся за плечи Тео, обретая наконец равновесия.

— Лучше тогда за талию. Управлять неудобно, — сын короля тряхнул плечами, сбрасывая руки мальчишки, — уселся?

— Да вроде.

Небольшая колонна двинулась дальше по дороге. Дерек стал тем, кто направляет её движение. Стайлз и Скотт вышли с дороги, чтобы дать пройти остальным. Тео с Лиамом плелись где-то позади. Видимо, сейчас они станут замыкать цепочку.

— Парни, познакомьтесь с Коротышкой, также отзывается на Лиама. Именно в его голове и руках сокрыт рецепт прекрасного напитка. Который никому не интересен, — пальцы паренька сильнее вжались в одежду Тео.

— Я не коротышка.

— Ты не смог перекинуть ногу через лошадь. Через пару лет обязательно получится. Обещаю, — Лиам перевел взгляд на уже знакомых парней. Тот, что Скотт, лишь улыбнулся, а крикливый, но очень умный парень состроил каменное выражение лица.

— Приятно познакомиться. Наверно, — Маккол почесал свою голову.

— Какие далеко идущие планы, Тео, — Стайлз выжидающе посмотрел на командира.

Сын короля обреченно вздохнул.

— Не начинай, — они слегка ускорились, чтобы не отстать от основного строя. — Лиам. У нас для тебя предложение. Чего ты хочешь? Потеряться в нашем городе или отправиться с нами в далекое и безвозвратное путешествие?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Стайлз скривился от такого обращения к своему командиру. Видимо, Тео поставил себя таким образом, что мальчишка совсем его не боялся. — В первом варианте вы собираетесь убить меня? Все было так просто?

— Твое убийство — это третий, неозвученный вариант, — Тео посмотрел на Стайлза суровым взглядом. Тот поспешил исправиться, — нет. Первый вариант — это позволить тебе укрыться в городе. Потому что мы уплываем в любом случае. То есть, оставляем тебя одного в городе. Дальше ты сам по себе. Или же ты, как сказал Тео, можешь сбежать вместе с нами. В любом случае ты подвергаешься опасности.

— А разве я не буду в опасности, если останусь один в городе среди тех, кто убил мой народ? Весь остров будет охотиться на меня, — Тео одобрительно хмыкнул. Ему нравился ход мыслей паренька. Это было логично. Тем временем Лиам свел брови, — почему вы хотите сбежать?

— А ты еще не понял? — сын короля нагло усмехнулся. — Почему ты иногда попадаешь в яблочко, а иногда, как скажешь, хоть за сердце хватайся?

— Потому что я реально не пойму. Скоро ваш король захватит весь этот огромный остров. Несколько лет уходит, чтобы обогнуть его. Ты его сын. Всего четвертый по рождению. Разве есть смысл в это бегстве? Живи припеваючи, и все, — Лиам крепче вжался в спину Тео, — мой народ жил с такими мыслями.

— Рано или поздно отец умрет. И тогда все его сыновья начнут резать друг другу глотки. Меня не привлекает такая судьба. Мне нравится океан, — Скотт и Стайлз, переглянувшись, ускорились, быстро набирая обороты. За такое время они научились понимать невербальные знаки Тео, — я давно уже затеял якобы торговую экспедицию на материк. На самом деле, это предлог, чтобы уйти от всего этого.

— А ты уверен, что тебя не поймают? — Лиаму как-то было не по себе. — Зачем ты взял меня, если это может действительно все разрушить? Без меня, твой отец может быть и не обратил бы даже внимания. А теперь я, как лакомый кусочек.

— Ты серьезно волнуешься по этому поводу? — Тео усмехнулся. — Если говорить по существу… Ты не выживешь в городе один. А еще вероятнее, что тебя поймают и заставят рассказать все. В том числе и секретный рецепт. Тогда, чтобы восстановить справедливость, отец пойдет искать меня в море. И, думаю, сможет найти. Даже материк не такой большой.

— Мне кажется, у меня нет выбора, — Лиам задышал чаще, — или ты специально не оставляешь мне выбора.

— Кто знает, коротышка.

***

Они сделали привал ближе к вечеру. Никто даже не беспокоился по поводу особого укрепления или охраны лагеря. Это было довольно понятно. Кто будет нападать на лагерь с гербом короля. Особенно, если армия вырезала всех недовольных властью и бандитов. Простые люди не ввязывались в это дело. Поэтому самые опасные существа — это животные, которые скорее всего в страхе разбежались.

Многие надеялись на прохладную ночь. Но природа решила сыграть с ними злую шутку. Помимо жаркого и душного дня, ночь тоже выдалась не совсем такой, какой ожидалась. В центре горел костер, но только для приготовления еды и освещения местности. Никто не решался подойти ближе чем на пять метров и умереть от духоты и жара.

Тео сидел в окружении своих приближенных друзей и Лиама, который смотрел на всю их компанию большими голубыми глазами. Он даже время от времени вставлял свои комментарии. Было так просто влиться. Можно сказать, спасибо Тео за полную беспечность по отношению к нему. Они вручили парню кружку с пивом и еды на деревянной посуде, но к напитку он так и не прикоснулся.

— Коротышка, почему ты не пьешь? — Тео сидел максимально близко к парню. Намного ближе, чем кто-либо к кому-нибудь другому. Лиама это совсем не напрягало. Он больше возмущается по поводу прозвища.

— Не хочу.

— Это совсем не похоже на ваш мед?

— Ни капли, — Лиам понюхал содержимое кружи и отставил в сторону, — наш мед был совсем другим. Он заменял вино, иногда еду, пах словно луг и давал настоящее счастье. Больше мне не придется его испить.

— Какой ты категоричный, — Тео поднялся и немного покачался. Выпитое отвратительное пиво ударило в голову. Он нашел Лиама по неотрывно смотрящим на него глазам и протянул ему руку. Тот поднял бровь и нерешительно подал ладонь, тоже поднимаясь. Все тут же уставились на них. — Мы пройдемся, поговорим.

— Осторожнее.

— Конечно.

Они шли по золотому полю, которое освещалось неполной луной. Этого было достаточно, чтобы не упасть и разглядеть в темноте друг друга. Лиам был поражён этим бескрайним полям. За всю жизнь он не выбирался с их берега. Вместо бескрайних полей, огромных зданий он видел лишь море и вереск. Лиам начал по-настоящему доверять Тео и его друзьям. Может это и было самой большой ошибкой, но сейчас его одурманила ночь и боль на сердце.

— Когда вереск зазвенит в твоих глазах, море сольется с небом в единый цвет и солнце станет равным луне, тогда настанет время разжечь костры, — Лиам не говорил, а напевал старую песню их народа, которую каждый знал наизусть, — когда любовь покинула бога, он заплакал сладкими слезами.

— Хорошо поешь, — Тео увидел впереди небольшое озеро и решил направиться к нему, — я смотрю, ты понемногу раскрываешь мне секрет вашего рецепта.

— Мечтай, Тео, — Лиам улыбнулся и посмотрел, куда они шли, — я сильно отличаюсь от моего народа. Да, я умею варить мед, но даже мой отец сомневался во мне. Вряд ли ты успел заметить, но я отличаюсь от своих собратьев.

— У всех были глаза желтого оттенка. Остальное я не стал рассматривать. Но у тебя они отличительно синие, — Тео осторожно еще раз убедился в своей правоте. — Разве глаза — это такой важный признак в варении меда?

— Не знаю. Мне с детства говорили, что золото притягивает золото. Глаза моего цвета не видят нужного вереска. Однако я доказал обратное. Мой мед был ничем не хуже отцовского, — от Лиама сквозило гордостью и грустью. — Когда-то отец сказал, что в моих глазах застыло море.

— И, мне кажется, он был прав.

Лиам остановился в месте, где желтые полевые цветы переходили в зеленую траву около озера. Тео потянул его за собой дальше, но парень уперся ногами. Сын короля обреченно выдохнул и посмотрел улыбающимися глазами на удивленное лицо Лиама. Он взял его за плечо и сделал профессиональную подсечку. Пленник даже не успел сообразить, что на самом деле происходит, когда его уложили на влажную траву.

— Что происходит?

Тео не стал отвечать на банальные вопросы. Он не отрываясь смотрел в потемневшие радужки и мог поклясться, что видит в них отражение месяца и звезд. На лице подростка еще даже не успела проступить первая щетина и полно наивности вперемешку с неразумной храбростью. Вот таким его в первый раз увидел Тео и, наверное, больше никогда не сможет смотреть по-другому. Так или никак.

Они заняли достаточно недвусмысленное положение. Тео навис над слегка шокированным пареньком, поставив рядом с его головой левую руку, а правую положив на полоску кожи от задравшейся рубашки, нежно поглаживая. Он специально поставил колено между ног Лиама, сделав позу максимально пошлой и открытой. И результат ввиду румянца ему определенно понравился.

Когда все было готово, Тео просто опустил свои губы на губы Лиама и немного застонал, почувствовав, насколько они мягкие и горячие. Он целовал их, боясь идти дальше. Парень уже успел отличиться острым языком, не хотелось проверять, насколько остры у него зубы. Однако Лиам сам решился на большее и просто приоткрыл рот. Тео не нужно было просить дважды.

Грудь пленника смогла успокоиться только спустя полминуты их непрерывного поцелуя. Лиам и сам начал догадываться о какой-то странной симпатии со стороны Тео. Просто боялся спросить и получить настолько прямой ответ, как их поцелуй. Теперь он по-настоящему может не волноваться насчет этого пункта. Конечно, не считая того, что его якобы надзиратель почти съел его на берегу озера. У Лиама остались еще парочка вопросов.

Они разорвали уже почти удушающий поцелуй и еще раз посмотрели друг на друга. Тео, казалось, сейчас лопнет от самодовольства и радости, от шокированного и удивленного лица Лиама. Ох, этот чертов румянец. Сын короля быстро поднялся и уселся рядом с парнем на влажную траву, вглядываясь в темную воду озера.

— Тебе не холодно?

— Я сейчас сгорю.

Тео лишь улыбнулся на это заявление. Лиам быстро поднялся рядом и сел максимально близко к парню, соприкасаясь с ним руками. Очень хотелось положить голову ему на плечо или обнять, но он не знал, что вообще происходит, поэтому решил остановиться на таком недвусмысленном контакте.

— Я вообще-то должен тебя ненавидеть, — Тео очень захотелось иметь под рукой кружку пива, потому что неожиданно во рту пересохло, да и к тому же хмель начал выветриваться из его головы, — несколько дней назад у меня была огромная семья, место, беспечность и бесконечный поток меда. Теперь я еду не пойми куда и зачем. Еще через пару дней я больше никогда не увижу место, где я родился. Так почему же я не откусил тебе язык?

— Мне надоело уже повторять одно и тоже, — проворчал Тео. — Ты уже слышал, что мне нет дела до причины гибели твоего народа, да и в принципе все равно. Наши сокровищницы ломятся от золота, простые люди не боятся голода. Процветание. Разве тебе никогда не хотелось попутешествовать?

— Я ни разу не задумывался об этом. На нашем местечке было слишком хорошо, — Лиам отвернул голову, явно что-то скрывая. А потом усмехнулся, — гибель всего — это все равно плохой способ начать свое первое путешествие.

— А я вот заболел морем. Оно — мое олицетворение свободы. Я готовился к этому побегу два года. И война, с одной стороны, все затормозила, а с другой — стала отличным отвлекающим маневром. Я говорю не про ваше поселение, а про северо-восток острова в целом, — Тео не отрываясь смотрел на мерцающее отражение месяца в воде. — Осталась действительно парочка дней, и я больше никогда не увижу своего отца.

— Настолько противна его политика? — Лиам вспоминал своего отца, который был сильным, но очень добрым и понимающем мужчиной.

— В принципе отношение к жизни. И наследник его ничем не лучше. Уверяю, — Тео тряхнул головой. — Сначала они не разрешают мне жениться на простолюдинке, потом косо смотрят на мою любовь к юношам. Не понимают моря и любви к новым краям. Материк для них — это дикие и бесполезные места.

— А у тебя действительно все готово к побегу? — Лиам задал один из интересующих вопросов.

— Слишком да. У нас два корабля. Один потонет, что-то типа «исчез под нападением пиратов». А на другом вся команда с ворованным золотом отправится в совершенно другое место от назначенного. И если отец будет верен себе, он не захочет пойти на материк. Да и сможет ли он найти нас? — Тео повернулся к Лиаму.

— Значит, я один из тех, кто не запланирован к побегу? — парень улыбнулся на внимание собеседника. — А что дальше?

— А дальше мы попадем на материк и будем его исследовать. Поплывем вдоль берегов. Найдем место, где никто не будет чувствовать себя птицей в клетке, — сын короля задержал дыхание.

— Мне нравится твой план. Очевидно, что сбежать в город глупо.

— А мне просто хочется быть свободным. Вот и все.

— Если я сейчас сам тебя поцелую, ты не решишь наказать меня?

— Давай посмотрим, — Тео подвигал бровями.

Лиам набросился на парня и примкнул к его губам, сразу же углубляя поцелуй. Никто в его поселении никогда не чурался любви к собственному полу. Если парень счастлив любить другого парня, то никто не встанет у него на пути. Лиам же пару лет назад решил себе ни в чем не отказывать. Особенно, когда перед ним оказался кто-то вроде Тео.

Сын короля вцепился в бока мальчишки, почти до боли сжимая их. Лиам совсем без стеснения уселся на пах Тео, снова толкая его на траву. Это лишь позабавило «надзирателя», он сладко застонал и потянул Лиама на себя. Целоваться под луной и звездами, посреди поля — вот чего ему действительно не хватало. Через пару минут он почувствовал, что, если они продолжат в том же духе, все закончится немного не так, как изначально планировал Тео.

— У тебя мурашки по телу побежали. Давай заканчивать. А то ничего не останется на завтрашний последний вечер в замке, — Тео немного отодвинул уже разогнавшегося парня. Тот немного недовольно и разочаровано посмотрел на него, — все равно скоро Стайлз начнет волноваться, и все пойдут нас искать. Не самый лучший опыт в жизни. Поверь мне на слово.

— Он и правда много говорит.

— О, я знаю.

Тео помог подняться Лиаму, который был против. Бывший пленник не знал, может ли он взять Тео за руку, но тот опередил его и не дал утонуть в панике, сделав это сам. Мальчишка облегченно выдохнул. Когда они пришли к их маленькой, отдельной ото всех компании, никто даже и глазом не повел. Почти.

— Я думал, ты съел его там.

— Заткнись, Стайлз.

***

Тео и Лиам шли по оживленной улице и держались за руку. Никто не обращал на них внимание из-за сына короля. В другом случае их, наверное, забросали бы камнями или убили бы в подворотне. Статус в этом мире решает все. И за это Тео отдельно ненавидит их государство и устои. Когда у тебя есть власть и благородное родство, всем грехам можно сказать: «О, как же я скучал».

Отношение отца же с одной стороны удивляло, а с другой злило. Он прекрасно знал, что сын никогда не подарит ему внуков и наследников. Однако королю было совсем все равно, чем занимаются остальные дети. Главное, чтобы первый сын вел благочестивый образ жизни. Имел даму высокого рода, такие же интересы в жизни и беспочвенные амбиции. Тео, правда, жалел, что при этом он беспросветный идиот. Но кто спрашивает его мнение?

— Почему мы до сих пор не сгорели на костре? — Лиам смотрел своими большими наивными глазами на Тео, и тот не смог сразу сообразить, что говорить. — Я слышал, здесь за такое убивают. А ты без зазрения совести взял меня за руку.

— Все уже пять лет не обращают внимания на мои странности, — парень смог рассмотреть внизу улицы причал. На его лице мгновенно расцвела улыбка. Было слишком далеко, чтобы по достоинству оценить работу… Но Тео и этого было достаточно, — настолько привыкли, что информация о моем романе с ценным пленником никогда не дойдет до отца. Про меня неинтересно пускать слухи.

— Я вот ни разу не был в городе. У нас не было таких вот магазинов, — Лиам указал на золотую вывеску. Он не хотел говорить, что читал крайне плохо. Кто у них в поселении будет вообще учить детей читать? Главное для них — рецепт меда. И парень мог забыть даже свое имя, но его — никогда. Он снова вспомнил отца.

— Давай зайдем и купим тебе чего-нибудь, — Тео потянул парня за руку, но тот резко остановился, как-то странно посмотрел. Собеседник ответил таким же взглядом. — Что не так? У нас еще достаточно времени.

— Ты уверен? — Лиам отвел свой взгляд в сторону. — Он выглядит очень дорогим. Может, мы просто пойдем дальше? Тут действительно много хороших мест.

— Ты же шутишь, да? — Тео действительно не мог поверить, что парень сейчас говорил серьезно. Такого раньше с ним не случалось. Все его любовники пытались раскрутить его на дорогие украшения, одежду. Эта наивность становилась все очаровательней. — Детка, хочешь, я могу купить этот магазин целиком? Не говори глупостей, пожалуйста. Пойдем и купим что-нибудь под твои прекрасные глаза.

— Целый магазин? — только и успел сказать Лиам, пока его затаскивали внутрь.

Внутри было все слишком пестро. Да, сюда точно не захаживали бедняки. Магазин предлагал богачам различные вещи общего пользования с какой-то долей золота и драгоценных камней: стулья, столы, картины, статуэтки и украшения. Мужчина-продавец сразу узнал Тео, поэтому по просьбе не подходил. Возможно, он был самым частым его посетителем и всегда уходил с какой-то побрякушкой.

— Вот, смотри.

Тео поднял руку Лиама, аккуратно поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь. Он прошелся по нежной тыльной части, исследуя каждую складочку и шероховатость. Подросток смотрел, с каким восхищенным взглядом сын короля перебирает его пальцы, нежно массируя. Он взял кольцо с мелкой россыпью сапфиров.

— Идеально подошло.

Он надел кольцо на безымянный палец парнишки и лишь потом посмотрел в его ошарашенные глаза, улыбаясь. Да, именно такой реакции он и ожидал. Что-то глубоко внутри перевернулось с ног на голову и затрепетало. Ему так не хотелось, чтобы это чувство исчезло. Он хотел продлить его до конца жизни.

— Это обручальное кольцо, ты знаешь? — Лиам с какой-то глупой усмешкой, слегка истеричной, рассматривал и кольцо, и место его расположения. Этот сон из кошмара начал превращаться в нечто невозможное, парень попросту не верил в такую реальность. Он точно спит. — Тебе не кажется, это чересчур?

— Я бы на твоем месте задумался о других вещах, чем спонтанный брак, — Тео поиграл бровями. Лиам все равно не понял, какого черта здесь происходит. — Ох, ладно, пошли, коротышка, пора попробовать основное блюдо.

— Ты не можешь называть своего жениха коротышкой, Тео.

Они вышли из магазина и уже час спускались вниз, а Тео все никак не мог прийти в себя. Очень хорошо, что Лиам, оказывается, любит поговорить о какой-то чепухе. Поэтому он мог прости идти, держать его за руку, чувствовать пальцами кольцо и быть каким-то странно счастливым. Вот откуда в его голове такая блаженная пустота от простого слова «жених». Он будет счастлив до конца жизни.

А потом они вышли к морю. И Тео понял, что нет предела совершенству.

Они стояли напротив того, что поможет им бесповоротно изменить жизнь. Сын короля фактически ждал два года, когда смог украсть или заработать минимум денег для начала строительства первого корабля. Но идея застряла в его голове намного раньше. И теперь все очертания и годы обучения наконец дали свои плоды в виде реальности. Он мог потрогать свою мечту руками.

Он отпустил руку Лиама и быстро поднялся по трапу. Тео опустил руку на древесину и ощутил нечто несравнимое по человеческим меркам. Парень обернулся на подростка, который не сводил с него взгляда. Осталось совсем немного. Всего лишь полсуток. Все рабочие тактично ушли, пока хозяин осматривал работу. Тео кивнул Лиаму подниматься. Тот нерешительно начал идти вверх.

— Я смотрю на тебя и вижу счастливого человека, — подросток смог наконец-то подняться по хилому мостику. Тео смотрел куда-то вдаль, в открытое море, державшись за какой-то канат. Его волосы слегка подрагивали от ветра, а лицо было залито полуденным солнцем. Дыхание Лиама перехватило.

Совсем зря Тео повернулся на звук. Сейчас он источал странную притягательную силу. Бывший пленник не сумел справится с притяжением, решив поддаться и подойти максимально близко. Он смог довольно и облегченно вздохнуть лишь после того, как почувствовал мягкие губы. Они решили не углублять поцелуй, а просто насладиться жаром друг друга и моментом.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, почему ты бросил попытки к самоубийству.

— Да?

— Ты на самом деле всегда хотел узнать мир, не залитый цветом вереска. Может, тебе было невыносимо смотреть на свободное море, птиц и чувствовать ветер. Скажи мне, глядя в глаза, что не хотел бы этого, — Тео обхватил талию парнишки, плотно прижимая к себе и не отводя взгляда с его лица. Лиам пытался оторвать взгляд от губ собеседника, но не смог, — скажи мне правду.

— Я любил свою семью, — только и прошептал Лиам. И он не врал. Просто не хотелось быть предателем своих близких и так быстро отказаться от всего. От своей гордости. Но с другой стороны, хотел ли он вечно варить мед в пещерах?

— Я не хочу сказать, что ты не любишь их. Смысл в том, что, возможно, в глубине души ты хотел совершенно другого, чем сидеть на одном месте, — у Тео разбегались глаза. Он не мог определиться, в какой океан ему смотреть: в тот, что за бортом, или в стоящий перед ним.

— Ты совсем запутал меня, — Лиам обреченно вздохнул, — в нашем секрете намного больше смысла, чем вкладывают в него легенды. И, да, я говорю о молодости. Прошлой ночью я говорил про то, что мои глаза другие. Может, именно поэтому настал бы момент, когда я ушел из пещеры в открытое море.

— Чувствуешь этот ветер? Именно им сегодня ночью наполнятся паруса. Я рад, что наши мысли помогут ему увезти нас с этого проклятого острова, — Тео убрал упавшую прядь с глаз Лиама, чтобы не загораживать себе вид, — пора наконец покинуть мель. Когда-то надо по-настоящему рискнуть, чтобы обрести счастье.

***

— Давай, Тео.

Парень без рода посмотрел вперед. Близился рассвет, и небо уже окрасилось в знакомые темно-голубые тона, поэтому не приходилось прищуриваться, чтобы лучше рассмотреть корабль впереди. Он представлял собой своеобразное произведение искусства. При создании каждого чертежа Тео неизменно присутствовал и вносил изменения, касающиеся оснащенности и внешнего вида. Он не жалел на свою мечту денег. А прямо сейчас должен был уничтожить одну из них.

Тео держал в своей руке копье, на наконечнике которого тлел небольшой уголек. Он был единственным источником света помимо неба. Именно маленькая, тлеющая тряпочка сейчас уничтожит перемазанную в смоле красоту. На деле это оказалось не так уж и просто. Тео считал, что сможет без оглядки уничтожить одно из детищ, лишь бы уйти во тьму и никогда не возвращаться. Не тут-то было. Он повернул голову налево.

И он понял, как сильно ошибался, думая, что этим утром горит лишь один маленький огонек. Глаза Лиама переливались в этом тусклом свете. Они, как зеркала, отражали все, на что были направлены. И сейчас Тео видел в них себя. А это означает лишь одно. Его человек не сводит с него взгляд. Никто из остальной команды не посмел разрушить их момент. Стайлз молчал даже без помощи Дерека.

Мгновение, когда Тео понял, что сможет сделать это — разорвать последние связи и уничтожить шансы на отступление — настал при легком кивке от Лиама. Он сжал рукой его плечо, вкладывая всю поддержку, которую вообще мог. А потом улыбнулся. Тео ответил такой же счастливой улыбкой. Он перехватил копье и прицелился в корабль, пока тряпка окончательно не потухла. Раздался легкий свист.

Корабль загорелся в одно мгновение. Теперь назад дороги нет. Теперь света достаточно, чтобы показать им правильный путь от мыса Ангела. Место носило это название не просто так. Две песчаные косы, которые тянулись от скалистого участка суши, напоминали крылья ангелов с древних фресок. Еще здесь происходили частые нападения пиратов. Поэтому некоторые действительно отправлялись к Богу.

— Выбрасывайте! — скомандовал Скотт.

Остальная команда начала избавляться от заготовленных в мешках трупов. Смрад стоял просто невыносимый. Спасения, пока они не доехали до мыса Ангела, не было. Теперь реально дышалось намного легче и приманка для короля заброшена в океан. Тео прогнал весь сценарий в голове еще раз и теперь сам убедился: все идеально.

— Теперь ты официально капитан Тео! — Лиам обнял его со спины. — Звучит сильно.

— Капитан Тео, — эхом проговорил парень, сжав руку подростка.

— У нас мало времени. Нам надо выдвигаться, — Стайлз отвлек Тео, ткнув в плечо. — Я понимаю, что момент особенный и все такое, но действовать нужно быстро.

— Да, пошли в мою каюту. Скотт, командуй. Дерек, смотри, чтобы никто не оставил следов выжившего корабля, пока мы не дали команду, куда отправляться, — мужчина кивнул, МакКол забежал за штурвал, — Лиам…

— Да?

— Будь осторожен.

***

Каюта тускло освещалась светом нескольких свеч. Лиам сидел на столе, где были разбросаны различные вещи, которые должны помочь им добраться до нужного места. Он понимал совсем мало. Единственно знакомое — это очертание острова на одной из карт, но координаты, используемые парнями в спорах, казались дьявольскими разговорами. В такие моменты он предпочитал смотреть в окно.

Они находились в плавании пять дней, и по мнению Стайлза должны прибыть в назначенное место через три дня. Лиама начинало просто напрягать безделье, а иногда и одиночество. Парень абсолютно ничем не мог помочь команде в морском деле, только неплохо справлялся в готовке ужина. Тео ходил по короблю взад-вперед, следил за всеми и при необходимости давал приказы. А Лиаму надоело смотреть за борт.

Настал тот момент, когда подросток полностью влился в команду. Он каждого знал по имени и прозвищу, а другие в ответ его. Лиам достаточно неплохо общался с приближенными Тео, особенно — Скоттом. Парень соблюдал баланс между бесконечным трепом, как Стайлз, и почти безмолвием Дерека. Но по истине с каждым днем росли его чувства к Тео. И Лиам не знал, нормально ли это.

Боль по утрате семьи и рода навсегда останется гигантским шрамом на его сердце и пятном на душе. Но сейчас, с ощущением, будто его ударили по голове дубиной, Лиаму казалось все до первого шага на борт таким далеким. Эти пять дней, словно пять лет безграничной свободы, хоть и немного скучной. Он каждый раз забывал, как нужно дышать, когда Тео отвечал на его взгляд улыбкой.

— Я вижу, ты решил стать непосредственным участником предметов навигации?

Лиама пробила дрожь от этого слегка насмешливого тона человека без рода. Уже без рода. Парень повернул голову к источнику шума и судорожно задержал дыхание. Тео стоял в дверях со скрещенными руками, облокотившись о косяк. На нем, как и в первую их ночь, были лишь легкие штаны. Взгляд сначала задержался на босых ногах, которым, возможно, достаточно холодно. Но только сначала.

Аквамариновые глаза побежали вверх. Даже сквозь мешковатую одежду он рассмотрел натренированные ноги. Теперь он мог откровенно пялиться на тело Тео, не скрываясь и не пряча румянец. Большие руки закручивали рельефный живот, словно используя штопор. В тусклом свете весь образ капитана источал нечеловеческое желание.

— Почему бы и нет, мне скучно. Я мало понимаю во всем этом.

Тео ухмыльнулся, с небольшим усилием оторвался от косяка и расцепил руки. Сегодня был достаточно тяжелый день. Он совершенно бесшумно направился в сторону Лиама, который встал со стола на холодный пол. Привычки Тео были заразительны, как и он сам. Лиам смотрел чуть снизу-вверх в искрящиеся радужки. Их отделяло друг от друга расстояние всего в несколько сантиметров.

— Я научу, позже.

Капитан убрал выбившуюся из зачесанных волос прядь за ухо. Медленно проводя кончиком пальца по виску подростка, опускаясь по скуле до нижней челюсти и замирая. Лиам смотрел своими аквамариновыми глазами на Тео, когда его губы опускались на губы Лиама. В такие короткие моменты их близости подростка пробивала крупная дрожь, словно в него попала одна из молний сегодняшней грозы.

Ленивый поцелуй с каждой секундой набирал обороты. Их языки скрещивались и не хотели уступать друг другу. Они скользили в попытках исследовать, подчинить, доминировать и подарить частичку невысказанных эмоций. Лиам застонал, когда рука Тео осознанно схватила его за талию и крепко сжала. Парень обвил руками шею капитана и вжался в его грудь. Хотелось почувствовать больше. Намного больше.

Тео отпрянул от Лиама и посмотрел затуманенными от возбуждения глазами на слой одежды, который отделял его от горячего и желанного тела. Он аккуратно начал расстегивать пуговицы на шелковой рубашке парня, дюйм за дюймом освобождая от преграды для его взгляда подростка. Верхняя одежда почти без шума упала на деревянный пол. Лиам залился румянцем, различимым даже в таком тусклом свете, когда Тео потянул шнурок на его штанах. Через секунду они присоединились к рубашке.

Тео отошел на полшага и посмотрел на подростка. Он, конечно, видел его голого в процессе купания, но сейчас посыл был совсем другой. Лиам стоял во всей готовности. Капитан видел, как он хотел прикрыть свою смущающую наготу, но знал, что Тео это не понравится, и пытался бороться с самим собой. Он решил, что они должны находиться в одинаковых условиях, и сам снял с себя штаны. Румянец Лиама пятнами спустился на шею от вида возбужденного Тео. Тот лишь улыбнулся.

Сделав шаг вперед, капитан снова положил руки на талию подростка, привычно сжимая. Вот так намного лучше. Ничто не стояло на пути объединения их тел. Тео начал вести Лиама к их койке, не отрывая взгляда друг от друга ни на секунду. Он положил его на прохладные простыни, но тот даже не обратил внимание, все тело горело. Первое, что захотелось сделать Тео — это вжаться всем телом в Лиама.

Их стоны смешались в один, когда капитан сделал задуманное. Каждый сантиметр кожи опалило новой волной жара. Ноги переплелись, каждое движение рождало все новые и новые эмоции. Тео привстал локтях и с жадностью припал к левому соску Лиама, вызывая сладкое шипение. Подросток зарылся руками в волосы Тео, достаточно сильно сжимая их. Другая рука Тео ласкала живот парня, выводя странные круги и спускаясь все ниже к члену.

Лиам не стал сдерживать громкий стон, когда ладонь все же сжалась на стволе, сделав пару движений вверх-вниз и размазав смазку. Тео и не думал останавливаться; в каком-то лихорадочном жесте он отыскал рядом с койкой припасенное масло. Пока Лиам смотрел на все действия с не прикрываемым удивлением и пошлостью, парень немного смазал пальцы и вернулся на исходную позицию.

Когда в Лиама вошел первый палец, он задержал дыхание. Были крайне необычные ощущения, они смешивались где-то в груди, и единственное, что понял подросток — он хочет больше. Определенно. Больше Тео. А его и не нужно было просить об этом, он сам добавил второй палец. Лиам лишь сдавленно выдохнул от действия. Он подозревал, что в начале будут проблемы, поэтому готовился терпеть.

Тео не знал, куда ему смотреть: на подрагивающие от легкой боли глаза Лиама или на собственную руку, которая методично растягивала парня. Как же ему хотелось уже закончить и погрузиться в горячее и податливое тело. Но их первый раз должен быть по-настоящему прекрасным. Он решил подержать себя в руках. У него еще будет целая жизнь, чтобы насладиться ночами вместе. Целая жизнь.

Последние свечи погасли от легкого сквозняка. Комната погрузилась в полумрак, освещаемая лишь полной луной из окна. В этом серебряном свете из окна, Тео вытащил пальцы из уже достаточно подготовленного Лиама. Он для удобства перекинул его ногу через плечо и в легком и непринужденном жесте поцеловал щиколотку. Казалось, такая простая вещь, по сравнению с растягиванием, а подросток пуще прежнего залился румянцем. Тео застыл, смотря на эту умиляющую картину, а потом, будто очнувшись ото сна, посмотрел вниз.

Тео приставил головку и слегка надавил, почти без проблем погружаясь в тесное пространство. Жар понемногу поглощал ствол парня и забирал последние остатки разума. Он смотрел вперед и видел перед собой лишь голубые глаза, которые приняли сапфировый оттенок в тусклом свете. Тео вошел до упора и застонал вместе с Лиамом. Он начал двигаться размашисто и плавно, выходя почти до конца и снова погружаясь.

Подросток сжал до боли простыни в своих пальцах, когда Тео попал в заветную точку. И если Лиам думал, что чувствовал разряд молнии ранее, то сейчас забрал свои слова обратно. Его тело затрясло, он принялся глубоко дышать и насаживаться на член парня, пытаясь снова испытать наслаждение. Тео, заметив это, закинул вторую ногу Лиама на плечо и наклонился вперед, изменяя угол.

Лиам не знал, сколько они уже занимаются этим. Каждая секунда будто стала дольше из-за всей гаммы ощущений. Тео запрещал касаться его собственного члена, поэтому подросток боялся вырубиться от нетерпения и невозможности разрядки. В этой сладкой неге он широко открыл глаза, будто пораженный стрелой в самое сердце, и Тео дотронулся до него. Много движений не потребовалось. Лиам сжал зубы и пошло застонал, выгибаясь дугой навстречу капитану, чувствуя разливающееся тепло внутри.

Тео решил не выдумывать ничего нового, а просто упал на Лиама, слегка придавив парня. Дышать было нечем, но капитана это, видимо, ни капли не смущало. Подросток попытался забарахтаться и спихнуть его набок, но смог сдвинуть тело лишь на дюйм. Только услышав недовольное мычание, Тео отполз в сторону. Лиам поспешил вытереть их животы одним из брошенных рядом покрывал. Только подросток хотел подняться, как его припечатали назад к подушке.

— Тео, пусти. Я должен попросить кого-то дать мне хоть немного воды, — парень с трудом, но все же вырвался из цепкого захвата. Он пробежался быстрым взглядом по обнаженному капитану и глубоко задышал. Хоть картины рисуй.

— Коротышка, уже ночь. Дай людям поспать, — Тео перевернулся на левый бок, упираясь спиной в стену и совсем не прикрываясь. — Никак не потерпит до завтра?

— Мог бы и вытащить, — без доли смущения говорит Лиам, отчего у Тео широко раскрываются глаза. — Ты опять пьяный? Ты решаешься на новый шаг только под алкоголем?

— Просто боюсь, что ты откажешь мне, — Тео лукаво ухмыльнулся, — притупляю страх.

— Дурак что-ли? — фыркнул Лиам.

— Только если безумен, — и Лиам встал и странной походкой, которая очень развеселила Тео, пошел, натянул штаны. Лиам чувствовал, как по бедру вот-вот потечет сперма, надо спешить хотя бы до уборной. Типа уборной. Он почти доковылял до двери, как услышал: — Безумен от любви.

Лиам посмотрел в по-дьявольски быстро прояснившиеся глаза Тео и легонько кивнул, соглашаясь.

***

— Я не могу поверить.

Парни после часовой прогулки по горе наконец-то добрались до нужного места. Тео в процессе исследования местности нечаянно вышел на эту поляну и просто не мог не показать Лиаму и дать затоптать её лошадям. И это стоило того. Теперь подросток светился не хуже солнца и не мог сдвинуться с места.

На несколько километров вперед было бесконечное поле вереска. И не того обычного для них, желтого, а светло-голубого. Небо несравнимо контрастировало на фоне, сливаясь в единое с землей на горизонте. Тео прекрасно понимал, что это место должно впечатлить Лиама. Он смотрел на его неподвижный затылок и не хотел рушить момент. Мгновение, которое застынет перед его глазами до конца жизни.

— Невероятно, — только и сказал Лиам. Он повернул свою голову на Тео и посмотрел тому, казалось, сразу в душу. Его собственные радужки по-странному блестели и неметафорично переливались. Настала очередь Тео замолчать от шока, — он светится, понимаешь? Он блестит синим пламенем. Мне кажется, я понял.

— Понял что? — эта реакция не вписывалась в предположения Тео.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что мой народ имеет желтый цвет глаз? Видимо, это сочетается с цветом вереска, из которого варится мед, — Лиам опять повернулся к полю и наклонился, проводя по цветам рукой. — Я на самом деле сын своего отца. Просто мои глаза могут разобрать лишь вереск синего цвета.

— Цвета моря, — поправил его Тео.

— Да.

— Это еще раз доказывает, что, возможно, события нашей встречи не самые счастливые, — он сделал небольшую паузу, — но вот мы здесь. И мы смогли понять вещи, над которыми ломали голову, о которых мечтали.

— Куда мы отправимся теперь? — Лиам подошел ближе и заискивающе взглянул в глаза Тео. — Весь мир перед нами.

— Немного осядем здесь пока что, — Тео уже по привычке убрал прядь за ухо Лиама. — Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя? Тебя и твои глаза цвета верескового моря.

— Вересковое море?

— Мне показалось, вереск синего цвета не может называться по-другому, — улыбнулся Тео.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, даже когда ты называешь меня коротышкой, — Лиам оставил легкий поцелуй на губах Тео и зашел в вереск, аккуратно, чтобы не затоптать. Он показал рукой Тео стоять на месте.

Пока Лиам корчился в сборке, Тео наблюдал и не мог понять, действительно ли он в сознании или это все сон. Он даже ущипнул себя, да посильнее, чтобы не обмануться, но мальчишка продолжал собирать цветы. Если вот такого финала стоило ждать полжизни и терпеть отца, то Тео не жалел ни секунды. Он вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Лиам подошел к нему со связкой синих цветов.

— Это что, свадебный букет? — Тео протянул руку, но Лиам отодвинул букет.

— Не трогай, — насупился парень, — скорее тогда уж свадебный подарок. Пошли, я сварю тебе немного меда. Посмотрим, такой ли он вкусный, как из золотого.

— Что? — Тео замер на месте, не последовав за уходящим Лиамом. — Ты уверен? Ты же помнишь, что рецепт мне не нужен? А когда-то ты пытался задержать дыхание, чтобы задохнуться насмерть. Ты не обязан.

— А я и не расскажу рецепт. Многого хочешь, — Лиам широко улыбнулся. — Этого хочу я. Посмотрим, как сильно ты полюбишь меня, когда попробуешь его. Пошли, капитан Тео.

— Я не могу поверить.

— Придется. Я просто подумал, что если мы все безродные, а я последний представитель… Почему бы нам не стать новым родом? Выбрать свой герб или что делают новые семьи, не знаю. Не суть, но теперь мы — одна большая семья, — Тео начал спускаться вслед за Лиамом. — Однако Стайлзу я не дам попробовать его из-за вредности.

— Хорошо.

Тео ускорился. Он крепко схватил мальчишку с глазами цвета моря за руку.

***

— Джексон, ты же понимаешь, что они украли не только мое золото?

— Да, отец, понимаю.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Знаю.


End file.
